Requiem of a Broken Heart
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Jade West the naughty girl and Lexi Benson the lonely stripper. Their new friendship will help them to change for a better future or will they break their wings? Rated "M/T". Friendship Jade/Lexi. Pairing: Future Jade/Tori and Lexi/Cat.
1. Faith

**A/N: Lexi is a new character but not so new as that, you will understand at the end of the chapter. Of course, if you have suggestions or ideas I would not have thought, you are welcome to share with me.** **Appearance of characters/details of other universe (iCarly, Sam & Cat ...).**

 **Thank at Azkadellio for giving me his opinion on some questions.**

 **I denounce the shootings in my country of the night of November 13, 2015 in the capital, it's really horrible and I feel sorry for the families of the victims (fortunately, my brother who lives in Paris has nothing, I'm glad he's okay).**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - Faith**

In a private room of a Los Angeles club, Lindsey is sitting alone, in bathrobe, on the couch in front of the scene. She plays with her hair blond (her clothes are placed on the chair next). There is also a coffee table, a mini-fridge, a bed, a seating counter (with any kind of alcohol) and a closet full of several sex toys, in the room.

She did not really want be here.

She had started her evening watching a depressing movie in her bedroom but her best friend, Kira, is arrived (she had however told her mother she wanted to see no one), she shook her by the shoulders, yelled her a good shot and she threw her clothes for a night out with girls.

With two other girls, they went to several nightclubs to romp and to end the evening, Kira took the girls to a strip club, "the mysterious flower".

Her friend spoke to him several times in this club, like Kira is a regular. It's a pretty respectable place, customers not too weird and it belongs to a certain Matthew, a handsome black about twenty five years. Apparently he received as an inheritance three years ago (it was a bar but it was renovated) and now, he made good profits.

While the girls were watching a show, Kira went to see the boss, she pulled out some money, and took Lindsey in another room. She told him she needed to vent her frustration and it was a very good way. For that, she chooses the best "dancer". Lindsey was not happy but she saw her puppy eyes, so she has give in.

Now she nervously waiting. She's not interested in girls but from her friend, this is not a concern. Lindsey has had three ex-boyfriends, she has did nothing special with the first two and the third was abject, he saw her more as a trophy to brag, she smiled in recalling the monumental slap she had given him to school.

She heard footsteps and saw a young woman out from behind the curtain right.

* * *

Even if she's heterosexual, Lindsey thinks that the girl is very attractive.

The young woman is enough tanned, her blue hair is attached in French braid and she wears a black lace Venetian mask for keep her identity. She is dressed in a lovely black nightie, transparent at her breasts, barely covering her panties (Lindsey tries not watched her privacy). The nightie looks larger on her and if she removes the straps, the nightie will fall. She wears high heeled boots, stopping at mid thigh,of the same color as her hair.

She gives her a reassuring smile.

"Are you nervous?" Lindsey nods "it's good, you're not the first."  
"I am Faith, I'll be your stripper for that hour."  
"My name is Lindsey."  
"You want something to drink? Gin, wine?" she asks.  
"An orange juice, please."

Faith will take her drink in the mini fridge, and then poured into a glass.

"Here" Faith gives her the glass, she noticed that she shivers a few.  
"You do not really want to do that, right?" Faith sits next to her.  
"I will not really into that kind of place" Lindsey said with a sigh.  
"I do not judge, this is part of life experiences and if Kira chose me for you, it is that she meant well."  
"You get along well, from what she told me."  
"She's a good customer, she loves me choose."

Faith climbs on her lap, looking into the hazel eyes of the blonde.

"I do not know if she explained in detail, but we are in a private dance hall, everything that happens inside remains between the customer and the dancer. If you want, I can give you a good striptease that you gonna love it, we can even go further, also far you're comfortable. we can also stay sat and talked, nobody is forcing you to do something" Faith said softly.

Lindsey looks in her brown eyes, she seemed concerned about her welfare. At least she gives her the choice of what she wanted. Kira has paid for it but she's still up to her to choose. She wanted to talk, so why not.

She tells her a bit of her life, her last boyfriend who dumped her, saying she did not give him what he wants (he wanted a submissive girl and he thought she was) . She also tells her about Ryder, how he used her for have a good grade in their class, she began to have less confidence in herself.

Lindsey did not realize she was crying a little, but she could feel that Faith has taken her in his arms and kissed her tears. After looking into the eyes, Faith kissed her gently. It was the first time that Lindsey kisses a girl but she could feel it was as good that embraced a boy, if not better.

After a minute or two, Faith breaks the kiss and was watching her.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts to be undervalued but you go out in stronger, I have of experience" she smiled.

The blonde looks her, she does not know why but she feels better.

"If you want, we just stayed like that, you do not have to do anything you do not want."

Lindsey lowered her head, she looks the underwear of her host and she is remember what Kira said, she wanted to try, just once.

"... I want to do but, uh, I have no experience with girls ... like you" the blonde says.  
"Just start by warm us" Faith gets up to take the remote control on the coffee table to put a background music.

 **...**

After ten minutes, Lindsey sucks the right nipple of Faith (again on her lap) in her mouth and she could feel that she loves.

"Someone has of fun" Faith teased.

The blonde blushed, the stripper teased her throughout erotic dance, so it's her turn. She took her right hand to kneading her left breast and her left hand for caressed her sex. Faith let out a groan.

 _She is finally relaxed_ she thought, when Lindsey slightly bit her nipple, she decides that they can move to the next stage.

"Easy tiger" Faith is recovering "time to move on to serious things."

She opens the bathrobe of the blonde to see her beautiful naked body, it is a pity that she fell on the bad guys. Faith kisses and caresses her body, she starts fingering her pussy gently until she is wet enough for excited her but not to give her an orgasm.

Faith sees the desire in her eyes, she gets up and removes her panties to free her cock before the face of the blonde. She sees her face amazed and hungry, Lindsey licks her lips.

"Mmhhh, Kira did not lie" she touches the thick flesh stick "but I really did not think it existed."  
"People give us a lot of names but I prefer futa, it's shorter," she smiled, "we're pretty popular lately."  
"I can understand" the blonde gives a chaste kiss on the tip "good taste, and smell good too."  
"Kira loves have her in her mouth, even she it can not take everything."

Lindey thinks she has not much skills for blowjobs.

"Sit down," Lindsey said after a moment.

Faith obeys, Lindsey removes her bathrobe and she climbs on her knees, she takes her dick to put between her legs and puts the tip at inside. She breathes long, before descending for that Faith filled her fully, taking a few breaks until she achieved her goal.

The two naked girls look themselves, Lindsey remains planted on her cock for she becomes accustomed to her dick of ten inch of long and three inch of diameter, she is not accustomed to this size and thickness, she doubts whether her pussy will close after that. Faith has her hands on his hips, rubbing her skin to give her some comfort.

After a while, Faith raises her and lowers her slowly, she understands that the pretty blonde wanted to go smoothly, so that is what she will do ... for now. She continues at this rate until she saw her glassy eyes and hear her hoarse breathing, Faith raises her completely out of her dick and lowers her suddenly to the bottom of her vagina. The blonde gasped in shock, the dancer still gives him some quick shots and Lindsey screams of pleasure, cum on her thick cock.

The girl with blue hair cradles her slightly, playing with her unruly hair.

"You did not come?" she asked between two breathing.  
"Sorry, but it takes more to make me come" Faith kissed her forehead "you've had enough?" she smiled slyly.

The blonde looks at her, before giving her a shy smile.

* * *

Matthew put away freshly washed glasses in the bar. Although he is the boss, he liked working with his hands, and it changes to the accounts in his office.

"Yo Matty, you serve me a drink?" he hears Faith say him, heading toward him.  
"You should not drink while you going to drive!" he said severely.  
"There are a lot of things that I should not do but I do it anyway," she replies, sitting in front of him "and I just wanted a soda."

Faith is dressed in a black skinny jeans ripped, her leather jacket and her helmet, put on the counter. She had finished her service since a quarter of an hour, she had given at her last client (a blonde student) an hour longer than expected. This is a good way to retain customers and Faith love giving pleasure to her clients, paying or not.

He did not know much about her, he just knew that her name is Faith Morgan, she needed a job and she's a futa. Her ID card says she has twenty-two years but he was sure she has a lot less, and as her card seems to him quite identical, he did not seek further, she had to have relationships (as long as she is not a murderer).

It's been now six months that she works here, and it must admit that she has increased his customer base, grace to her special nature. Recently, people love girls with a male sex (better than shemales), men or women, and it pays a lot of money. Faith has told him she was born like that and he did not try to learn more, everyone is entitled to his private life.

"Here, your drink and your pay" he put the beverage and an envelope in front of her.  
"The last time I won so much money was for promote defective shoes" she said, looking into the envelope.

She has not noticed she let out a part of her past.

"You know you're more and more popular, right?" he said a little too friendly.  
"What do you want?" she say a little suspicious.  
"Holly wants to see you again, and some men would like to have a private room with you."  
"I do not like men," she takes a sip "and I do not want to see her again."  
"Why not? You hear well before" she had not yet told him the reason.  
"She hid me she is married" she says bitterly.

Faith had seen her wedding ring in her handbag, looking for a scented condoms that Holly had brought with her. She is not the type to searched in the affairs of others, she would not be the reason for the breaking of couple, perhaps even she has children, she does not want to know.

"You have already been with couples in the room," he said.  
"Only couples who agree, libertines I think."  
"And this is not a problem when they agree?" Matthew smiled.  
"Hey, if the man is consenting for that I fuck his wife, it's not a problem for me," she chuckles.

He laughed a little, he thinks she's right. Most couples do this kind of thing to support their couple. Humans live at least quatre-vingt years on average, so they think they should have some fantasies like this. But that does not please the whole world of course, like him or Faith. No, certainly not as Faith.

"You are very popular among the ladies, they trust you and you have good heart."  
"They just want to be loved and satisfied, that's what I give them," she shrugs.  
"You should have a student life" she looks at him "we both know you're younger."  
"I am educated online, thank you for your concern, but let's stick to our work."

Faith takes her helmet and headed towards the exit.

"See you tomorrow evening" she said leaving.

He sighs, she also has a bad character, he hope she has a good friend.

* * *

After returning at her home, Faith puts her helmet on her coffee table and she lies on her couch.

She sighs, she still had a good evening, she restored confidence to a new girl, she had a nice bonuses in her main show, and she has just received her pay of the month. Yes, she has a good job and that life was not as horrible as her mother had once told her, as when she was also criticized artists and doormen. Her life could have been worse.

Yet, she feels a little alone in her apartment.

She had found this apartment there are a few days after she had left her home town, it is not too expensive and it is well located: Venice in Los Angeles. She called the apartment 22 (compared at number on the door). It was much better than her mother's apartment in Seattle, her apartment is a little too big for her but at least, she has all the comfort that she has need ... and a huge bedroom, she installed a bed "king size" ago few weeks, much better when the girls spend the night here. She also has a car and a motorcycle, her stripper work pays much (she saved just over $ 200,000, counting the bonuses when customers glide money into her underwear, and also when her accustomed invite her at their home).

She turns her head on a picture frame to the coffee table, she looks at length, sadness and anger rising in her. It was a picture of her former life, when she was weak and pathetic, little loved, the best proof was the business of Fred videos, she could see who were her true friends: nobody.

She could not help but she hate herself when she was Freddie Benson, the pathetic nerd of iCarly. She stopped to think like him, even if she kept some traces as his family name or carefully prepare a pizza.

Faith, or Lexi because Faith is her stage name, did not want her work encroached on her personal life, even if she does not have much of a personal life. Before she was born, her mother had several ultrasound scans of her as a girl and she should have be born as a girl but Marissa had decided keep her two months more in her (for her daughter to be well prepared) but she was born like a boy. Originally, her name should have been Alexia but given the circumstances, her mother gave her the name of Fredward (she is not good for improvised under the pressure). She decided to take the diminutive of Alexia, Lexi Benson.

Lexi is a shapeshifter: a person who can change its appearance according to his wishes, but she prefers remained in her original form (she doesn't like abused of her power), Lexi, as she is now. Lexi has black hair with red reflection, two piercing under the lower lip (she has others piercing), pale skin and above all, she is a normal girl. She becomes a futa when she is Faith, she changes the color of her hair according to her desires, she does not have her piercings and she has tanned skin. In short, Lexi is a girl but Faith is a futa.

Lexi gets up, walks to the kitchen and threw the picture in the trash. She does not know why she kept this picture but it's over, she wants moved on and she will put her past behind her.

She had many reasons for leaving Seattle but the main reason concerns two people, and she never wanted to see them again.

Tired of thinking about her past, she goes to her room to get a good night of sleep.

 **...**

 **A/N: Lexi/Faith is the true form of Freddie (at least in this story).**

 **She's a shapeshifter, Marissa has always wanted a girl and as she was pregnant for eleven months, I thought it could be a good starting point.**

 **I consider Lindsey as the blonde girl in "Beggin 'on Your Knees", dancing with three other girls for Tori.**

 **Lexi Benson: Angy Fernández**


	2. Denial

**A/N: Small focus: Lexi lives in apartment 22 of "Sam & Cat", I have a reason to do so (a part is because it is convenient).**

 **I make a friendship Jade/Lexi because they are somewhat isolated from their group of friends (Jade is a little lonely if no Beck with her and Freddie is a bit sidelined by Gibby, especially after the arc Seddie), so I wanted to do something for both of them.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - Denial**

Jade West enters through the doors of Hollywood Arts, heads fiercely at her locker with her cup of coffee in hand. She had quarreled with her father again on the same topic: find a serious vocation instead of being a pseudo celebrity. She ignored him of course but she was still annoyed that she has not his support.

She wanted to see Beck so that he calms her a bit, Jade is now heading the class. It seems that there will be a new girl in school, a Vega apparently and Cat told her she has talent (unlike her sister). Interestingly, she may perhaps have a good challenge.

Checking at the same time if Beck sent her a texting, Jade opens the classroom door, walk a little and someone comes to shoved her accidentally, reversing her coffee on her. Furious, she looks that just spoil her coffee and she sees that it is this new girl. At the same time that this girl apologizes, Jade checks her: pretty girl, a little too sweet for her taste, she tries to take away coffee.

Jade just had a better idea.

Acting on impulse, she took the girl by the wrist and leads with her in the girls' bathroom, despite her feeble protest. She did not care if they are late, Jade wanted to show her who she is and that apologies are not enough.

The two girls come inside and Jade locked the door, turning around to see her.

"Your name?" Jade requires.  
"Tori Vega" she replies, intimidated.  
"You just ruin my coffee and my shirt."

Jade does not give great value in the clothing but it was a good excuse.

"I-"  
"Shut up" Jade orders.

Jade arises against the sink.

"You're cleaned me up and changed me."  
"What! I will not do-"

Jade march toward Tori and takes her by the hair so she looks in her determined blue eyes.

"Now," she said firmly, showing that she is not joking.

She lets her hair and she arises again against the sink. Tori swallows, moves towards her and prepares to obey. Tori has always been intimidated against the authoritarian persons and although she does not know this girl for more than five minutes, a voice in her head told him to do what the girl said with blue streaks.

Tori gently takes off the necklace of the intimidating girl and places it on the sink next door, then she slowly unbuttoned her black shirt and puts the garment with the necklace. Tori blushed, she finds this very attractive girl in her purple bra. Jade takes note of her redness and orders her now to unhook her bra. Jade is now topless before the shy girl and she can not help but lick her lips, the following will be interesting.

"Cleans" she orders again.

Tori was going to put her hands on her chest but Jade slaps her hands and ordered to put her hands behind her back.

"With your mouth."

Tori's eyes widen but obeyed, she kisses her chest but Jade is much more interested in the submission of this girl, it was much more fun.

 _She's really docile, let's see where are its limits_ Jade think.

She pushes Tori's head down, she took the suspicion when she kneels, kissing her navel and belly.

"Use your hands to remove the remaining" Jade gives her a new order.

Tori decompresses her jean and she removes, she also removes her underwear. All clothing of Jade is on the other sink, she is only in her red boots.

Jade sits down on the sink, spreads her legs and she said in a superior tone.

"Lick."

Tori shivers, she never anything does of sexual before but the piercing gaze of the girl with blue eyes tells her she is not joking, even though she is naked.

She is positioned again on her knees, hands behind her back and she breathes her scent. Tori shivers, the smell of her pink pussy is so exquisite, a taste of paradise. She gives a little kiss on the clitoris, before gently kissing her crotch. She takes out her tongue to separate the folds of her juicy pussy, then licking every part of her opening. She will take her time to give pleasure to this authoritarian girl.

Jade sighed happily, seeing that she managed to make her happy, Tori began to use her tongue to fuck her tight hole, making even stimulate her clitoris with the breath of her nose. Jade let out a groan.

 _Fuck, she must be a professional to eat my pussy as well_ Jade think, not knowing that Tori is inexperienced in this field.

In her mind, Jade thinks she's better than Beck, the comparison is ridiculous but she seems not even think she has a boyfriend, she thinks only at the magic tongue of Tori. Jade lays her hands on Tori's head to keep her between her legs and after a last lick, Jade cum in her mouth. Tori cleans the juice flowing from her crotch.

After a few minutes, Jade regrowth her and the two girls are now standing in front of the other.

"Dress me" she orders at new "my spare clothes are in my backpack" she adds.

Tori obeyed, she took the new clothes and dress Jade. A panties and bra dark blue, tights, a black skirt and a green shirt. She puts the necklace around her neck and puts her dirty clothes in her backpack "Gears of War".

Jade smiled and goes to the door, without even a thank. Jade unlocks the door and before opening it, she looks Tori, before standing before her, pinning her against the sink.

"You're a very good submitted whore, we'll have lots of fun together," Jade smiled slyly.

Then Jade goes to her neck to nibble lightly.

"I'm Jade West and you are mine," she said after have leaving her mark on the girl Vega.

Tori shivers at her words, then Jade puts her mouth against her ear.

"We will soon start again."

While Tori opens her mouth to protest, Jade took the opportunity to kiss her fiercely. Jade dominates her completely in their kiss.

* * *

Jade opens her eyes and straightens in sweating on her bed .

She could not believe she had a dream about Tori Vega. No, she had an erotic dream about Tori Vega again. Jade sighs when she looks under the covers, she will have changed her sheets.

Looking her alarm clock, it is too early to get up but too late to fall asleep, she decided to get up and prepare.

After taking care of his ablutions in her bathroom, Jade is washing teeth, thinking of her dream. This is not the first time she made those dreams but they were mainly on Beck. She had dreamed of one or two girls before: a celebrity on TV and a girl of her school. But she dreamed of Tori, she hates this girl (even if she is a little more friendly since the fight scene).

This girl had been there for some time and she has already invaded her dreams, but this one was different, she had cum in her sleep and it never happened. Before she knows Tori, her dreams were not as intense (even with Beck) and they were becoming more common, especially on Tori.

Jade loved to dominate her in her dream but she wanted nothing sexual with her. Everybody loves Tori at HA, and Jade feels increasingly insecure with Beck, she knows he loved the kiss of Tori, even if he never admit. She knows that boys are attracted to this kind of girls: nice, polite and pretty.

 _No, I can not think that Tori is pretty_ she thinks.

Not wanting to think of Vega, Jade dressed and about to make her coffee in her kitchen.

But since it's so early, Jade has another place to go to drink her second dose of coffee of the morning.

* * *

Jade knocks on the red door of the apartment. It's her fault for her dream after all, so it's only justice if she wakes her in her turn. She's a bit surprised when the person who opens the door is not the one she expected but a young woman in the original twenty Hispanic, wearing a sweater too big for her.

"Is she in there?" she asks.  
"I'll searching her" the girl left the door ajar, Jade took the opportunity to enter.

Jade goes to the kitchen and prepared their coffee, she may as well do it and the coffee is better here, the coffee maker is more modern and coffee is stronger. Jade took the opportunity to look inside, she thinks that the apartment is a bit empty. There is of course the furniture and everything needed but there is little decoration, table or any particular object, not pictures (there was a photo on the coffee table before but she had to throw it in the trash).

Jade sighed, she thought that she is not the most social of people but this girl was even more asocial, she is even amazed she left a girl spent the night here, even if she think they do not have much sleep.

Heard noises coming from the bedroom, Jade sees the young woman now dressed entered the room, followed by another identical girl and the owner of the apartment.

It is a girl of the same height and skin less pale than Jade, black hair with red highlights. She has eight piercings on her: two under the lower lip, one at each nipple, and four in the navel to cardinal points. Jade has forged a special friendship with Lexi Benson.

"I remind you, bye" Lexi said to the twins, giving them a quick kiss.

She closes the door and looks Jade with tired eyes.

"You're not supposed to be in class?"  
"It's not even seven in the morning," Jade says.  
"And you come me to wake up? You have no soul?" she said annoyed.  
"No, too bulky" Jade said amused.

Lexi sits on a kitchen stool, Jade gives her cup of coffee with milk and she uses herself a cup, she has her habits in Lexi's home. She is no more embarrassed by the nakedness of her friend, even if she may be the cause of her erotic dreams about the girls ... and Tori.

"I'm surprised they stayed" Jade begins the conversation.  
"I did not want to be alone last night," Lexi takes a sip of her coffee.  
"You could have called me," she said, Lexi gives her a sexy smile.  
"Becky agrees to share his girlfriend with me?" Jade rolls her eyes.  
"They are the faithful of Faith or the sluts of Lexi?" Jade asked smiling, Lexi rolls her eyes in turn.  
"I have just met them in the bar."  
"You will call them?"  
"Maybe" Lexi shrugs.

Jade closed her eyes, she is not too happy with the life of her best friend. She knows for her particular condition, or rather of Freddie Benson but Lexi assured that this is her real body, become again Freddie is exhausting.

Being a shapeshifter is not easy, Lexi needs a physical contact to change shape with the new genetic material, but she like not to take advantage of her power, except for not being recognized in her work (she can add additional forms). Lexi must be close to her size, and maintain another form exhausts her.

On the positive, she can heal faster and be stronger (Jade already seen her lifting her car to retrieve something underneath).

"Not that you mind but why you have deprived me of my sleep?"  
"I had a strange dream ..." Jade said a little embarrassed.

She had not wanted to tell her that she dreamed of Tori, she will not even admit it to herself.

"Mhh, Jadey dreamed of doing adult things to her Becky of love?" Lexi teased her as a child of five years.  
"... not Beck" she looks "but a girl."  
"Okay!"  
"Okay? I am an erotic dream with a girl and that's okay?" Jade looks incredulous.  
"It's only a dream" Lexi does not ask her of who she dreamed, she knows that Jade just wants to know how to stop it.  
"I do not want those dreams" Jade complains, Lexi sighs.  
"We usually dream about the last thing we think, so when you sleep that night, did not think girls" Lexi smiled.  
"I see, thank you" Jade gives her a grateful smile.  
"But I authorize you to dream of me if you want" Lexi gives her a wink.

Jade rolls her eyes, Lexi does not miss an occassion for teased someone, but this is her new way of showing her affection.

She remembers their meeting that Lexi was not like that at all.

They were rushed to Jet Brew and neither girls were not happy with their coffee spilled on the floor. Lexi was the more furious, she gave her a cold look before leaving. Jade was not going to let it go and went after her into a deserted alley, she saw her change of shape, becoming a familiar boy who disappeared from iCarly few weeks ago and become Lexi. She had noticed her and ran away, leaving Jade shocked by what she saw.

Two days later, Lexi appeared at her door (she does not know how she did it to find her), she had red eyes, Jade think she has crying. She also held an envelope filled with money, she gave her in exchange for her silence. Seeing that Jade said nothing (she did not know how to react, she has still struggling to believe what she had seen), Lexi came inside and told her that she will give her everything she wants, she would obey to all her whims. Then Lexi began to undress but Jade stopped her, she began to speak but Lexi was becoming increasingly hysterical and Jade took her in her arms.

A few hours later, the two girls have knowledge. Lexi told her the reasons for her departure from Seattle and that her mother had asked her a GPS chip in her head was the break. Change of town, identity and personality was the best way for her to start over. Jade has promised to kept her secret, it was the first time someone gave her as much confidence and she will not disappoint her, Lexi seemed to believe her.

"So how's Becky?" Lexi request.  
"He's going to audition for a movie."  
"Cool" Lexi said nonchalantly.

Jade smiled, the fame impress not really her friend, one of the reasons she likes Lexi but she will never tell her.

"You finished your school assignment with Cat?" Lexi request.  
"Yeah, I still struggle with her mood too cheerful."  
"At least you did not have to do it with Tori-" Jade interrupted her, still remember her dream..  
"NO" she screams.

Lexi was surprised, Jade yells rarely against her. She wonders why she is so angry when she talked about Tori, although they are best friends for several months, the two girls still have some difficulty understanding certain topics to another.

"I do not want to talk about Vega" Jade said softly.

Lexi nods, she had told her about this Tori Vega and she knows that Jade is not too happy with her, especially when Tori kissed her boyfriend but Lexi think she has done about of coffee spilled on the head. Lexi think Tori is perhaps not so bad as she helped Jade to return with Beck (she's a little vexed that Jade has not asked her help but she knows that Jade is very proud and does not want to bother her).

"And otherwise? When will you have a stable relationship?" Jade change the subject.  
"My one night relationship is enough for me," she said a little annoyed.  
"You should find yourself a girlfriend."  
"I do not intend to have a serious relationship."  
"... maybe if you was planning to talk to Carly-" Lexi gets up suddenly.  
"NEVER SPEAK TO ME OF HER" she screams furiously, before heading to her bedroom.

Jade sighed, she would not talk about Carly, it's still a sore subject for Lexi. She told her about their relationship after the incident of taco truck when she was Freddie, he wanted a break because Carly saw him as a hero (Sam had told him about it) but she said she wanted to be with him so they stayed together. But after two months of relationship, Freddie saw Carly sleeping with another man and from that day, the relationship of the trio has never been the same.

iCarly still exists (Jade sometimes look to see if there are some changes) but Sam looks a little distant with Carly and they have a new technical producer, a some Brad. Lexi wants nothing know, the last time Jade told her about it, she's gone and she has not spoken to her for two days.

Lexi returns dressed in pajamas, she likes being naked but when she feels vulnerable, she prefers to have clothes.

"I'm sorry, I did mention more" Jade apologizes, she never apologize but Lexi is an exception, she thinks of her as her sister.

Lexi nodded, and smiled.

"Otherwise, you think about what I told you?" Jade request.  
"That tells me nothing to study at HA" she shrugs.  
"No, but it will do you good to get out of here, it's not healthy to stay the day at home."

Lexi said nothing.

"Going out for shopping or for your work of stripper is not enough" Jade continued.

Lex still said nothing.

"And I heard you sing, you have a good voice" Jade encourages.  
"... singing in the shower is not the same" Lexi said with a little humor.

Jade puts her hands on her shoulders.

"I say this for your own good."  
"I know, you're a true friend" Lexi hugged her.

Jade let her do, even if she does not like to be touched, but she does not mind when it's Lexi. They have a strange friendship and she think sometimes she is closer to Lexi that of Beck but Jade does not care.

"I'll think about it seriously" Lexi said against her neck.

Jade smiled, she hopes to get her out of her shell and this is a big step.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, these two chapters represent the establishment of history, which will be mostly seen by Jade and Lexi (Freddie).**


	3. Meet with Lexi

**A/N: Here is the sequel of the story, it will follow the road of the series and we start over with "Beck's Big Break".**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3 - Meet with Lexi**

After Cat and Robbie joined the group, they have spoken of film of Beck and the luck to appear in a film of Melinda Murray. Everyone was happy, except Robbie was too tired from his latest nightmare and he went to take a nap, Jade remained thoughtful for a moment, she had thought of something since that Beck had talked during class Sikowitz.

"Wait, the assistant director said you could ask anyone for the extras?" Jade asks his boyfriend.  
"Yes why?" Beck asks curiously.  
"Well, I will ask Lexi to join us," Jade kiss Beck on the cheek before getting away from the group to call her friend.

Tori raises a curious eyebrow, Jade had thought about doing something nice for someone other than Beck.

"Who is Lexi" André asked Berck, while he know her maybe.  
"Oh, she's the best friend of Jade" Beck informs his friends.  
"Jade really has a best friend?" Tori asked surprised.

Tori is shocked that information, not that Jade could have another friend but the coffee lover can a person called her best friend, she is not really easy to approach. Cat seems a little sad to know that Jade has a best friend, she thought she had that title, she can not be prevented from being jealous of that girl.

"So how is she?" Tori asked in turn.  
"Lexi is ... nice, and somewhat intense" Beck said a little reserved.

He had already met her several times with her girlfriend and he could see why the two girls got along as well but Beck was not too fond of Lexi. Once when Jade was bought her coffee, Lexi took the opportunity to tell him to treated well Jade as he should or she would make him regret being born ... and a threat about his balls.

He saw how Jade is tender with Lexi, so he prefers kept his judgment on that girl.

"Is she pretty?" André asks the boy long hair.  
"She's okay, nice enough" Beck shrugs.  
"And Jade is not jealous"  
"No, she is really not jealous of my opinion on Lexi"

Tori was surprised, knowing how Jade may be jealous of the pretty girls approaching Beck or his opinion of the other girls, she wondered how she put up with Jade ... Tori think an enchantment for several seconds.

Jade breaks the concentration of Tori arriving with a big smile, Tori never seen her smile like that, except when she's with Beck,or when she hears her misfortunes.

 **...**

Jade, Tori, Cat and André all waiting outside the filming studio, they all changed their clothing to shooting their scene (or their small appearance as they will only be extras). Jade told that Lexi will be here soon and wait in front of the parking.

"She is in no hurry to come" Cat complains  
"Calm down, she said there was a traffic jam on the road" Jade reassuring.  
"It would not her?" André asked when he saw a car.

A black Dodge Viper of 1996 pulls into a parking spot, a young woman with dark red hair out of the car and heads for Jade and her friends. Jade goes to meet her but André was faster than her.

"Whoa, your car is beautiful but not as beautiful as you," he flirt with her.

Lexi removes her sunglasses and looks him, she threw a look at Jade and returns to André, giving him a friendly smile.

"I prefer girls, beautiful boy" she smiled, André took off guard and smiled awkwardly.

The other three girls all have a different reaction: Tori is shocked by her assurance, Cat laughs of the scene and Jade just smiled.

"But we can have an agreement, you're cute and I would love to have you as my little submissive slave" Lexi said.

Andrew laughed, thinking it was a joke but Jade told him she is serious. Lexi smiled like a cheshire cat and André swallows and hides behind the girls.

"You've put the time" Jade smiled.  
"You made me get out of bed before 11:00 am and you complained you for a bit late" Lexi said pretending to be angry.  
"It is past noon," she rolls her eyes.  
"What matter?" Lexi smiled, the girls hug.

They separate and Jade made the presentation, Lexi is strained by the surprise hug Cat and she relaxes just after, Cat was no longer jealous against this girl, she had thought she was like herself but the redhead is reassured that Lexi is more like Jade.

André and Lexi politely shake hands, it is a little more timid since a while ago but she reassures him and says it was just a joke. When Lexi sees Tori, she thought she was Shelby Marx and hugged her but Tori told her name. Lexi was surprised that the famous Tori Vega is a double for her old acquaintance of CFC, she gives a look at Jade, who turns her head, she will have to ask her why she had not her warned.

 **...**

The five teenagers make their way to inside the filming studio, Jade turned to see Tori and Lexi have a lively discussion.

For a moment she wondered if Tori (or Cat) could be a good material of girlfriend for Lexi? even Tori, Jade does not like her much, but she knows she can be good for Lexi. The only problem is she does not know if they may be interested in girls, perhaps Cat as she does not seem to be the kind of girl who does not worry about people's sexuality (she even wonders if she knows sex). But Tori, she gives the impression of being mainly interested in guys like the good "doody two-shoes" she is.

She sighs, there is also the fact that Lexi is a shapeshifter, and it is difficult to have a stable relationship with this secret.

On the side of Tori and Lexi,

"... Jade really poured coffee in your hair?" Lexi asked amused, trying not to laugh.  
"Yeah, she hates me much" Tori said darkly.  
"Jade does not hate you" Tori looks incredulous "good, she does not like you very much but she does not hate you" Lexi gives her an encouraging smile.

Lexi thought for a moment their discussion.

"Why the Jade opinion is important you?"  
"It is, I would have liked to be friends with her but-"  
"but you should not have kissed her boyfriend" Lexi finish the sentence "Jade is rather precarious, especially with Beck."

Lexi has nothing against Beck but she sees the negative effect that his indifference on girls throwing themselves at him made at Jade, and Lexi do not like it. She would like to open the eyes of Jade but she is far too in love with Beck and ... yeah, she knows how it will end, the love can open our eyes but in the case of Jade, it can cause blindness.

"I wondered, too, why you were shocked when I told to Andre I like girls?" Tori looks at her with surprise "you do not like people like me."  
"No no, it's just that I've never heard anyone be as honest about its sexuality" Tori said shyly.  
"I do not like labels, I am what I am and if it does not like someone, he still remains my fist in the face, always effective" Lexi smiled mischievously.

Tori nods and Lexi asks why this interrogation? Tori turns her head and swallowed, Lexi raised an eyebrow and shrugged, not understanding her reaction. After a moment, Tori looks Lexi again.

"It's just that, the father's family is pretty conservative and they have trouble accepting my mother Holly" Tori tells him.  
"Hmm, I know a Holly but she is a traitor and a liar, I know she cheats on her husband" Lexi said, giving her a part of what she knows during her work of night.  
"Well, my mother is not like that at all," she laughs, Lexi joins her.

Lexi stops laughing and looks more carefully at Tori, she does not really seem a bad person but the appearances can be deceiving, she has experience.

She will give her the benefit of the doubt but she will also kept an eye on her.

* * *

 **Club of "the mysterious flower"**

"This will pretty boy $ 5.56" Faith said to a customer by giving him his order.  
"Thank you my beauty" the man said, giving her a wink.

Faith makes his wink and took his money that she brings in her bra, she smiled recalling that afternoon with friends of Jade.

When they arrived on the studio, André had spotted a pretty girl and he went hunting, she had made a bet with Jade if the girl was slapped the boy and unfortunately Lexi lost and gave her $ 50 of her bra. Tori asked why she puts her money in and Lexi had replied that she had to make her helpful babies (referring to her chest), she even teased Tori if she would feel, who gave a beautiful blush at the brown. Cat said she puts her candy at this place and Lexi said her "candy" should be delicious, what made laughing the redhead and roll the eyes of the two other girls.

She remembers the fiasco of Tori with Melinda Murray, the girl wanted to do well for her friend but the woman was absolutely nasty, she would not listen she did also fired Tori. She feels a little sore and Jade was not happy at all.

Back at the club, Faith is the waitress for the evening, she is dressed in an outfit of sexy cowgirl: a black cowboy hat, a short top pink and black with fringe, a chaps pink and black of cowboy open to crotch (leaving her huge sex outdoors for pleasure of eyes and the caresses friendly of customers) and black heeled boots. She always wears her mask not to be recognized, separating her life of futa in a strip club and her life of girl a bit asocial.

Faith sees a man become too forward with one of her strippers colleagues, she went to them and made an armbar (she has learned from her old blonde friend, when she was Freddie and after the betrayal of Carly, they all two spent time together ... Sam made sure that he is not too much of stupidity when he drank), paralyzing the man on the ground. A bouncer comes and takes care of him later, throwing the man out of the club.

The stripper, Megan, thank Faith with a hug. Faith turns her head seeing Matthew smile to the scene.

* * *

 **The next evening**

"... I promise you, she tries to steal Beck of me" Jade complained to Lexi.

The two girls wash dirty dishes in the kitchen of Lexi, they had prepared a pizza and Jade rolled her eyes when Lexi tried to spread correctly the ingredients on the dough.

"They are friends, friends are cuddling sometimes" Lexi tries to reassure her.  
"Tori has profited, I know it" Jade growls.

Lexi sighed, even if Tori managed to return Beck to his role of the server, Jade can be always paranoid. She should perhaps talked to Tori and asked her some distance with Beck, at least the time of reassured Jade.

Lost in her thought, Lexi has her eyes on the knife that is being cleaned ... she can not stop thinking about the blade pressed against her skin, see if it can hurt her, see if her blood is still red ...

Jade raises the glass clean and looks to Lexi holding the knife with a blank stare, she recognized that look. She goes behind the girl with dark red hair and takes her in her arms, taking the knife and puts it out of reach of Lexi. She rubs her belly of reassuring her friend and tells him she likes her, she knows Lexi needs to hear sometimes, like right now.

After a while, Lexi spoke.

"I do not want to sleep alone tonight," she whispers, almost inaudible to Jade.

Jade nodded, she took her hand and led her to her bedroom, she chooses sleepwear to Lexi and gives her to change. After, they sleep in the big bed of her best friend, they are spoon with intertwined legs, Jade behind Lexi. Jade whispers sweet nothings in her ear, like making their life together and have children (not for real of course, just give her a positive outlook on life). She knows that Lexi has needs to be reassured when she's like that, she remains sleeping with the girl one night on two.

Jade sighed, she wondered when their lives will be better, she does not like to see Lexi like that.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, Lexi officially met friends of Jade (most anyway).**


	4. Tori's Jealousy

**A/N: Everything is in the title, no need to say that it is the chapter.**

 **Guest: Lexi sometimes feel the need to cut herself, so Jade removed the knife from her hands.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4 - Tori's Jealousy**

Lexi Benson enters inside to HA, she seeks her friend Jade to give back her favorite dvd "The Scissoring" that she had kept the last time she had slept home, she phoned her there an hour for she gives her or Jade "threatened her" with her scissors.

Lexi was just amused by her threat, having no fear of her friend but she could be in a foul mood and it's already more difficult for her. She goes straight to her locker if Jade is there but otherwise, she will put it in her locker as she knows the combination.

As she heads to her goal, she saw a strange scene of a group of students touching the foot of a pretty brunette, she observes the curious scene until the school bell, and the group leaves and Trina notices the girl stares her with curiously.

"What magic did you use they lick you their feet?" she said with a mischievous smile and Trina rolls her eyes.  
"If you want know, you just have to touch my foot," she lifts her foot.  
"Can you repeat?"  
"Go ahead, touch my foot" Trina encourages.  
"I think I prefer swam the crawl against a dozen shark" Lexi said sarcastically.  
"Try, what do you risk?"

Lexi rolls her eyes but eventually touches the foot of this girl just to shut her up, she opened wide eyes, feeling the softness of her foot.

"Whoa, it is beautifully soft" Lexi said, massaging his foot.  
"I know" Trina proudly boasts.  
"This is a real foot of goddess" Lexi playfully kissed her foot and rises "I know how you did it, you're a succubus, right?"

Trina smiled amused by this unknown girl.

"No, I used the fishes" Trina admits, smiling Lexi fell.  
"Fishes?" Lexi asks to be sure I understood.  
"Yes, the magic fishes" Trina pushes her arm playfully with her elbow.

The eldest sister of Tori sees this girl with dark red hair take her phone.

"What are you doing?" Trina asks intrigued.  
"I called the hospital" Lexi dials without taking eyes on the phone.

Trina takes her phone of hands.

"Hey!" Lexi said annoyed.  
"It's the truth, I'll show you" Trina said confidently.

Lexi looks her before sighing. After all, Jade told her to be more social.

 **...**

Trina and Lexi are in the house of the Vega family a few hours later, Lexi is above a aquariumm filled by the famous fishes of Trina. Lexi stares fish before returning to Trina with a bored look.

"Okay, now what?" Lexi request.  
"These fishes come from a river next to Puerto Iguazu and they love eating the dead skin" Trina said excited.  
"You're crazy!" Lexi exclaim in horror by information.  
"No, when you put your feet in the water, the fishes will eat the dead skin and get the very soft and supple skin."  
"Okay" Lexi sighed, wanting to try for a foot fetish qu'elel known as Faith.  
"It's $30" Trina said, wanting extorted money to this girl, Lexi looks her.  
"I can also knock you and try the fishes after" Lexi arms crossed, smiling.

Trina raises her arms in a sign of defeat, she will have tried and can still do it with another person. Lexi puts her feet in the aquarium slowly, feeling the fishes tingle her feet. She moaned softly, feeling really very good.

"Aww I like it, it's like ..." she snaps her fingers as if to help her finish her sentence.  
"As if it makes you thousands of kisses" Trina ends for her, smiling, she knows the feeling.

Lexi just nods and dismisses her head back to relax, as she will be here for a while.

At that time, Trina sees the house entrance door open and her mother, Holly Vega, from inside. The mother and daughter exchanged courtesies and talk about what Trina did before Holly got into her room. Lexi thinks he recognizes the voice who talk to Trina but she is too focused on the feeling by giving fish to put a name to that voice.

Lexi looks up but sees no one, she imagined the things.

Trina and Lexi present themselves finally as they have not done before, they speak a little and sympathize quickly, Trina tells her about her dream of being recognized as an actress and asked Lexy if she is at HA, she shakes her head and said she had come to see Jade.

Twenty minutes later, Lexi leaves the house Vega, not without thanking Trina and advise her the comedy as Jade had told her about the representation of Trina (which was ridiculously funny), Lexi thought she was great, as good as iCarly. Trina closes the door and thinking about the word of Lexi before showing her room.

* * *

 **The next day**

Tori sprinkles some water on her face in the girls' bathroom, she was a bit irritated by the attitude of Jade in using Daniel at her depends.

"You're better?" she hears a voice and looks Lexi at her side, handing her a towel to her face.

She had come a little before Danny, Cat's boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend, she laughed a little, thinking that Lexi believed that Daniel was Robbie but it's true that they have not meet yet. They had become good friends since the meeting in the parking lot of filming studio, Tori thought Lexi could torment her as she also is friends with Jade, but she was always nice to her. She wondered why she had not come to the "Maestro's" with them as Jade had a plan to bring her with the group, Cat seemed a little disappointed not to see her.

"Yeah thank you" she takes the towel of her hands and cleans her face.  
"So, what the hell was that?" Lexi asks, putting her hands in her back pockets.  
"Nothing, just Jade's attitude toward me" Tori sighs.  
"I know that Jade is sometimes intense, especially with you" she gives her a sweet smile "but I'm talking about you."  
"And me?" Tori asked confused.  
"I do not want you slapping me ... but you seem jealous of the relationship between Cat and Danny."

Tori looks shocked, she is not jealous between her ex and her friend redhead, she did not think at least.

She opens her mouth to speak but Lexi is faster.

"Look, we do not know each other much but if you still have some feelings for your ex, you should set it with him" Lexi puts her hand on her shoulder "you seem to be a good girl Tori, so whatever what is happening here" she puts her hand on the bust of Tori "tries to control before someone gets hurt. "

Lexi press her shoulder comforting before leaving the room, leaving Tori in her thoughts even more confused than ever.

 **...**

 **Saturday night**

Lexi looks now an old horror film "Deep Blue Sea" by eating popcorn, she was amused by watching the character, played by Samuel L. Jackson, make a speech like they are going to get out alive and the large shark emerges and takes with it in its mouth to the ocean. She takes advantage of her night alone as she does not work as Faith tonight.

She refused again the proposal of Jade to go to the party tonight, much as it would have changed her ideas, she wanted to put some distance with her group of friends, she want not be bound with new people, she still had trouble with those of her old life in Seattle and she feels guilty about of Sam as she helped her overcome when Lexi was still Freddie Benson, as to prevent him from being dead drunk.

They look nice, like Cat and André, maybe she could have been best friends with André if circumstances were different. She thought Cat did not like her a lot when she saw it first before the hug.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a knock at her door, she wondered who it could be like Jade is at parking of HA and ... well, she does not know who might come to her, she wondered who it could be as the person does not seem to stop hitting her door, she put the movie on pause and goes to the door.

"Hey, if you broke my door, I-" She is interrupted by a red head that the greenhouse heavily after she opened the door "Cat? What do, why are you crying?"

The redhead is crying harder and hugged further in her arms, Lexi makes her went inside, closed the door and heads her on the couch.

The girls are sitting on the couch, Cat has her head buried against her chest and she cries hysterically, Lexi caress her back and her hair, trying to calm her. She kisses the top of her head when she feels the girl cried less strong and Lexi feels Cat breathed softly against her.

Lexi sees that she is asleep after spending so much time crying, she wondered what could it happen? and why she came to see her and not Jade, Tori or even her family?

She caresses the head sleeping of Cat on her knees and takes her phone in her pocket, she dials a number.

"Hi Jade, could you explain to me what's going on with Cat?" she said simply, going directly to the topic of conversation.

* * *

 **Two days later  
** **Hospital to Los Angeles**

Tori keeps the towel covered with a little blood on her sore nose, she is accompanied by Cat and Lexi, who gave them a ride.

the nurse told them that it was not too serious and wait in the waiting room, Lexi has an arm around the brunette, making sitting on a chair before taking a seat in turn .

"I see you are reconcile" Lexi said neutrally.  
"Yeah, we're good now," Tori said softly, she looks the other girl "and us?" she asked shyly.

Tori tries not to show it but the truth is that she is still a little scared of the girl with dark red hair, she remembers as Lexi came into her room through the window, while her friends and her sister were down to what she does not know with fishes. Lexi was calm and seemed friendly at first but when she spoke of Cat, her face changed, she was really furious, she had blocked Tori against her wardrobe and Tori really thought she was going to hit her.

Lexi also asked as calmly as possible why she had hurt Cat as she had told him to think about her problem before that Tori does something stupid. The brown of HA did not confess but Lexi was right and Tori knew, except that Lexi had not entirely right about one thing.

Contrary to what people may think, Tori was a little lonely before entered to HA, she was always in the shadow of her elder sister. She had few friends but the kind of friend who asked for her homework and not like it now. Daniel helped her a little to change.

Tori was jealous but she was not jealous of Daniel and Cat but of their relationship. Daniel was her first boyfriend and it's a bit thanks to him she discovered that she likes girls, but ... he was the first person to be interested in her and Tori wanted that her first relationship is romantic, a little as she saw with the redhead. She never wanted them to break and hurt her redheaded friend.

"As I said yesterday, I will not hate you" Lexi stares before her "I hate already many people like that and a particular person and I do not like that feeling."

Tori looks at her in silence, Lexi seemed always ludic with them but she has sometimes a nostalgic look when she thinks being alone. She seemed be terminated to be alone and she liked it, unlike Tori who hates being lonely, it's a terrible feeling for her.

"It's not because Cat has forgiven you that I will be well with you" Lexi look her finally "I need time to decide, then we are just friendly to each other."

Tori nods slowly and sighed inwardly, it was best she could hope for.

"What are you doing here?" the girls hear Cat scream in surprise, they get up and go to her.

Tori and Lexi are surprised to see their friends slept in the beds of hospitals.

"Whoa" Tori exclaimed in surprise.  
"You are miserable" Lexi said.  
"You are so pale," Cat said sadly.  
"This deserves a photo" Lexi pulls out her phone to take some pictures.  
"Why are you in this state?" Tori asks, ignoring Lexi.  
"Ask at Trina" André says annoyed.

The doctor explains that they caught a very rare disease in their country.

"Hey, why are not you sick?" Trina said, looking Lexi.  
"I have a good immune system my pretty" Lexi smiled, Tori smiled noticing that her playful mood returned.

The doctor is horrified to learn that they have used toxic fish to have pretty feet, he quickly changed the mood by touching the foot of Trina. He asked everyone in the room to touch the feet of the young people.

Jade noticed that Lexi seems to be better with Tori, at least in appearance in front of others, she hopes they will be new friends because she does not like to see Lexi displeased against someone at new, she's already seen when she mentioned Carly a few times.

She would like Lexi either to HA but how?

 **...**

 **A/N: As far as Tori is a good person, it was a little too fast reconciliation between Cat and Tori, so I decided to let the friendship of Lexi and Tori pending.**


End file.
